


Friendly Plaits

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Cal takes a bath and learns to braid hair.





	Friendly Plaits

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. Unedited unbeta'd

Cal was staring blankly at the fire, watching the flames flicker, holding his knees to his chest.

“My warden, do you wish to bath with me?” 

He jumped and fell off the log he was sitting on. Oh. It was just Zevran.

“I'm ok.” He murmured. He was tired and apathetic.

Zevran pursed his lips. “That's what you said the last three times, how long since you bathed, if I may ask?”

“I don't remember, I rarely bathed in the circle, not unless a teacher or templar told me to.”

Zevran folded his arms. “We're not in the circle, we're walking all day, everyday and that's if we don't fight bandits or darkspawn. It's quite messy I understand.”

“For you maybe, I stand at the back and cast spells, I don't get blood on me.” He picked up the poker stick and poked at the fire.

“Forgive my forwardness, but if you expect me to spend time with you, you need to bath, you smell.”

Cal looked surprised, he perked his head up and glanced at the assassin. “I do? I don't smell it.”

“One gets use to one's own odour, ask anyone in the camp, you… reek.”

He sighed and got up. “No, I trust you Zevran. Let's go bath I suppose.”

They walked to the river they had stopped beside. Alistair was just drying off as they approached.

“Finally going for a swim, Cal?” He asked.

“I don't know how to swim.” Cal said morosely.

“I can teach you my friend” Zevran clapped him on the back.

“Well, anyway, 'bout time you wash off.” He said cheerily.

Cal narrowed his eyes and glanced at Zevran, but said nothing. Instead he pulled his robe over his head, shimmied off his small clothes and removed his jewelry except his Warden's Oath. Alistair had dressed and walked away. So it was just him and Zevran.

He felt the water. “It's a bit cold isn't it?”

“I agree, but you get used to it.” Zevran walked in and shivered. “Come on.”

Doubtfully, Cal cast a mage light. It was dusk. “But I don't know what's in there.”

Zevran chuckled wading deeper. “Don't tell me my warden is afraid of water.”

“I'm not afraid of water I just don't know what's in there, could be man-eating fish. Could be… I don't know, leeches.”

“Could be a man-eating assassin.” Zevran dipped down until the water was at his chin. He winked.

“What? You're a cannibal?” Cal asked. He didn't seem to bothered. “I heard some Dalish eat humans, but that's not quite cannibalism is it? Also probably lies.”

“No! I… nevermind it's a innuendo, you never appreciate them.” Zevran’s face twisted for a moment before he saw Cal’s worried face. “I suppose I must try harder, hmm?”

Cal poked at the water sending his mage light to dance around Zevran. “Do you see anything?” 

“Oh! I think I do! Help me out!” Zevran dashed to shore.

Cal reached out and grabbed his hand but as soon as he did Zevran tugged and Cal landed face first in the water. He jumped up and started thrashing.

“Ahhhhh easy, it's just water.” Zevran teased but Cal grappled onto him pressing their warm bodies together.

Between teeth chattering Cal managed to get out. “I-it’s s-s-so cold!” He squinted his eyes shut and wrapped around Zevran.

“So forward! If I knew all I had to do was get you a bit wet to get you into my arms I would've done it a lot sooner!”

“Zevran, this is serious, I can't clean myself off in this!”

“Alright, alright.” He began rubbing Cal’s back and shoulders. “See? You're getting used to it.”

Cal’s breath began to slow. “I guess it's not as bad as I thought.”

“Now you have to dunk your head.” He e laughed.

“I am not doing that.” Cal took a step back and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Ah, of course you're not, you're hairs still up.” He swam around and pulled the knot out of the leather that was holding Cal’s hair up.

“Hey! Give that back!” Cal flipped his hair forward and held the end so it wouldn't undo, the he stumbled forward, but Zevran was much more agile.

“You know i have never seen you with your hair down, this will be a treat.” He weaved and dodged as Cal attempted to retrieve the makeshift ribbon. “I'll give it back when you undo your hair and dunk so relax.”

“I can't do that.” Cal stopped chasing and stood shivering in the water.

“Why ever not? You can just put your hair up again when it dries. You need to wash your hair, it's greasy.” Zevran looked amused.

“Because I don't know how to put my hair up!” Cal shouted frustrated.

“I… you… what?” Zevran looked confused. Taking the opportunity as a distraction Cal swished over and plucked the leather from Zevran’s hand. “Didn't your parents teach you?”

“My dad was more concerned about getting drunk to teach me anything, and my mother was too busy grooming my sister to be the head of the house. Anyways the servants always did my hair.”

“And in the circle?” 

“I just asked the girls to do it. They loved playing with my long hair. Doing different hair styles, experimenting with braids, stuff like that.” Cal bit his lip.

“So, that's the same hairstyle since you left the circle? That was months ago! Why didn't you ask someone?”

“I don't know, I was just embarrassed, I'm just tired all the time it just seemed like a waste of time.” Cal started wading to the shore when Zevran caught his wrist.

“I'll teach you. The whores taught me how to do my hair.” Zevran pulled him close so they were chest to chest.

“I… I would like that.” Zevran started pushing his fingers through Cal’s hair, he moaned and leaned against Zevran.

“It's tight. Must have hurt to have it this tight for so long.” He commented.

“It's because I was going to Ostagar… to war… they didn't want it getting loose when I didn't know how to put it back up.” Cal pushed his face into Zevran's neck.

With the last strands undone Zevran combed his fingers through Cal’s hair. “You need to take better care of your hair, it could be beautiful without all this grease.” He heard a muffled sound and froze. “Cal?” It took a moment, then he pulled away and lifted Cal by the chin, his eyes were red and puffy and he was making a tiny whimpering. “What's wrong?”

“It's just… that was all that I had left of my circle life. Of Mary. Now the circle went to hell and Mary is dead and all my friends are dead and Jowan’s a traitor and I'm in charge of the wardens, in charge of the blight… it's so much… I never asked for this! I just wanted to be a good mage! I just wanted to be a good son! But I couldn't do anything right! And now Ferelden is going to die because I'm too weak to stop the blight.” Tears streamed down his face, he cuddled close to Zevran.

“My dear warden, I don't think you're weak, I think you're strong in your own way, your stubborn and kind. You may not like leading, but you're an excellent leader. You're a wonderful mage.” And all at once Zevran pushed their lips together and Cal froze mid sob.

After a moment they parted and Cal was starry-eyed, eyes wide mouth open. “You like me?” He gasped.

“Of course I do, I've been dropping hints since we met, you haven't noticed? You're kind of dense in the way of love, hmm?”

“I like you too!” Cal blurted.

Zevran laughed and embraced him. After a moment Cal tugged Zevran backward and they both fell in the water. Zevran jumped up spurting water. “What was that for?” He gasped.

“Pay back.” Cal said slyly rubbing his eyes. “But you were right I am getting used to the water.”

They finished washing up and dressed and returned to the fire.

“Cal! You look wonderful!” Liliana said.

“And smell better too.” Mumbled Alistair.

Cal smiled and looked at Zevran. “I feel better too, I'll have to have more baths. Zevran was very helpful.”

“It was my pleasure.” Zevran bowed.

“So can you teach me how to braid now?” he asked.

“No, we have to wait for our hair to dry.” Zevran admonished, but he seemed happy.

Cal turned his back to the fire and continuously fluffed his hair, trying to get it to dye faster. When it finally dried. He sat at Zevran's feet. Zevran combed it until it was smooth and began instructing Cal on how to do a basic braid. Occasionally having him fold a few plaits himself. Once Zevran finished Cal's hair, Cal took on the task of braiding Zevran's hair. Liliana came over and examined his handiwork, giving a few pointers. Cal sheepishly took the advice and took out Zevran's hair so he could braid it again. Eventually the fire got dim and people went to their perspective tents.

“Do you want to sleep in my tent?” Yawned Cal.

“Not tonight.” Zevran's lithe fingers undid the braid in his hair.

“Oh… you don't like it?” Cal looked a little hurt.

“It was perfectly adequate, however not my style, if you really want to do my hair I will have to teach you more complex form of braiding.” As he began doing a small plait on the side of his head.

Cal walked forward and hugged Zevran so hard he dropped the plait. “Thanks for listening to me whine.” Murmured Cal.

Zevran embraced him in turn. “Anytime, it's a heavy burden you bare, the fate of your country on your shoulders, if there is anything I can do to lighten it, let me know.”

“You do so much already.” Cal buried his face in Zevran's neck. “More than you know.”

And they stood entwined deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy but it ended up kinda angsty. Comment? :D


End file.
